the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Babies Wikia:Manual of Style
We here at The Super Babies Wiki like things to be uniform and everything, so this Manual of Style is here to set things straight. For information on the most basic writing techniques and styles, which are used here, see Wikipedia's Manual of Style. Below are some basic The Super Babies formatting do's and don't's. Layout guide In-universe All in-universe articles should be structured as follows: #Main article #Behind the scenes (notice the lack of capitalization) #Appearances #Sources #Succession box #Notes and references #See also #External links #Stub #Interwiki links #Category For more details as to what each section of an article should contain, see the Layout Guide. Please note that not all articles use every section. OOU articles on reference works All out-of-universe articles on books, comics, etc. should generally be structured as follows. This list is typically more flexible than main articles. #Introduction #Editions #Publisher's summary #Plot summary #Excerpts #Appearances #Continuity #Succession box #Notes and references #See also #External links #Stub #Interwiki links #Category Naming articles There are some rules regarding how articles on The Super Babies Wiki should be named. For more details, see the naming policy. The name of the article should be bolded in its first usage in an intro, as should any alternate names mentioned in the intro. These bolded titles should not have links within them. :→ See Links in in-article titles Using the # Do not use the # in a link unless you intend to direct to a section of that article with the title after the # as a section. When linking to articles, particularly books and guides with numbers denoting their order, omit the # and simply put the number. Otherwise the software will look for that number as a section title on the page. You can use piped links to account for this. Perspective In-universe If something is in-universe, or is described as such, it belongs to The Super Babies universe or the DLU exclusively and not to the real world. Characters, for example, are in-universe. Pseudohistory is an integral part of in-universe treatment of canon material. The only section where out-of-universe information is appropriate is the "Behind the scenes" section and its subsections of an in-universe article. See below for more details. Out-of-universe Out-of-universe refers to the perspective in which an article is written; it is the opposite of in-universe. Something written from an out-of-universe (OOU) perspective is written from a real-life point of view. It will refer, for example, to real-life publications, actors, authors, events, and so on, acknowledging that its subject is fictional. In contrast, an in-universe perspective will strive for verisimilitude; that is, it will be written as though the author existed within the DLU. Articles about any in-universe things, such as characters, vehicles, terminology, or species, should always be written from an in-universe perspective. If a section in the article is not, such as the listing of a character's published appearances or behind the scenes details, it should be tagged as such. In contrast, articles about books, websites, or other real-life The Super Babies material should obviously be written from an out-of-universe perspective, but should still be noted as such. Basically, in-universe articles should never refer to The Super Babies by name, or any other real-life things such as publications, actors, or the like. Headings Use the (heading) markup for headings, not the ' ('bold') markup. Example: : This is a heading which produces: :This is a heading If you mark headings this way, a table of contents is automatically generated from the headings in an article. Sections can be automatically numbered for users with that preference set and words within properly marked headings are given greater weight in searches. Headings also help readers by breaking up the text and outlining the article. *Capitalize the first letter only of the first word and of any proper nouns in a heading, and leave all of the other letters in lower case. *Avoid links within headings. *Avoid overuse of sub-headings. Usage and spelling Though the readers and editors of The Super Babies Wiki speak many varieties of English, we mandate standard American English spelling, grammar, punctuation, and word usage. This is the variety of English used in the first printings of most primary sources. If a word has two acceptable variants in American English, the one that is considered "more American" is to be used. Such example is the spelling of ''judgement as judgment. The only exception of this rule is the spelling of words ending in ''-ogue'': while dialog is an acceptable version of dialogue, the latter is preferred. If the title of an article differs in different varieties of English, the American title should be the article title, with alternate names being used as redirects (for example, Sabre redirects to Saber). If a source's title is in British English, it must not be converted into American English. Also, if a direct quotation from a British source has a word which is spelled differently in American English, the original British spelling must be preserved. However, a sic sign may be put after the word. Citation References to print works not covered by articles at The Super Babies Wiki should be cited in Modern Language Association citation format. Additionally, the designation "Print" in the citation itself is not to be used. Citation templates The Super Babies Wiki has standardized the following practices for citation template usage: *Citation templates designed for the purpose of citing multiple parameters in a single reference may not be used merely to adorn the name of a source *Citation templates may not be used or created simply to adorn the name of a source with a logo *Available citation templates must be used in Appearances, Sources, and Notes and references whenever applicable Manual of Style